Lucifer
by Ojos Negros
Summary: (One- Shot) Fanfic original. iba a ser para un concurso pero no alcance del tiempo.


_\- Lucifer-_

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados cuando escucho en su mente aquella melodiosa voz, que lo llamaba con tanto amor, con tanta bondad a lo que él haciendo una mueca de fastidio respondió en voz alta.

\- Sabes que ya no me llamo así…- Abriendo los ojos y mirando el fuego que se encontraba a lo lejos, terminando con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz -¡Papi!-

 _\- Tú para mí siempre serás Lucifer-_

-Lo dice el ser bondadoso que en su infinita misericordia me envió a este sitio, no me hagas reír- mientras hablaba se cortaba la muñeca y hacia un charco de sangre frente de él, paso su mano en ese charco y comenzó a ver a la gente que caminaba por las calles, en su casa, trabajo o simplemente se divertían, pero las que más veía eran aquellas personas que su aura era roja, ellas eran las que se unirían tarde o temprano en su reino, sonreía porque sabía que comenzaba a ganar terreno.

-Estoy ocupado, quisieras ir al grano y decirme el porque te tengo en mi mente-

 _-¿No crees que te estas excediendo?, sabes que no puedes subir a la tierra._

\- Así que era eso, no es mi culpa que tus amados humanos les encante invocarme, así que yo no he hecho nada.-

 _-Lucifer, no importa si te invocan debes de enviar a tus demonios, no ir tú._

-Ellos me llamaron, no seré como tú, ellos creerán en mí porque siempre iré a verlos.

 _-Ese no es nuestro acuerdo y lo sabes_

\- y tú sabes que no me importan las reglas, por algo estoy aquí ¿no padre?

 _\- Fueron tus decisiones las que te llevaron ahí._

-Yo soy bello e inteligente y tus sirvientes me tuvieron tanta envidia de mis virtudes

 _-Sabes que no es así, a cada uno de ustedes los hice de una belleza única_.

-Pero a mí me la has negado, me castigaste a que jamás viera mi belleza, a que nadie pudiera describirme como me veo ahora.

- _A veces se debe de pagar el precio de la traición_.

-Ese era tu plan ¿no es así?, siempre fue tu plan enviarme a este lugar, equilibrar las cosas.

\- _No, fuiste enviado ahí por tus actos; Porque quieres culpar a los demás._

-¿No te duele verme aquí?, ¿no te duele verme como lastimo a tus humanos?, ¡Mírame padre, ve como tu hijo descarrilado hace su trabajo!

Su mano comenzó a moverla en el charco, haciendo que este cambiara las imágenes rápidamente, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, una mujer joven caminaba por un callejón oscuro, el con su mirada busco un aura roja cercana y cuando la encontró, salpico sangre en la imagen, haciendo que un demonio fuera y le susurrara al oído a esa aura roja, acto seguido aquel hombre fue hacia ese callejón y comenzó a violar a esa mujer.

-¿No sufres padre?-Sonreía con satisfacción. –Mira conmigo, como tu linda humana sufre- Moviendo su dedo, se intensificaba la maldad del hombre, haciéndola sufrir. – ¿Que haremos con ella padre?, la dejamos viva o la matamos poco a poco, tan lento que te maldecirá.

 _\- Lucifer-_ Su voz sonaba comprensivo, tratando de calmarlo.

-Es mejor matarla- abrió la mano y comenzó a hundirla en el chaco de sangre, se veía un poco borroso la imagen, pero se distinguía como el hombre cuando termino con aquella pobre mujer, con un cuchillo comenzaba apuñalarla. El hombre se paró y salió corriendo dejando a una mujer desangrarse y muriendo lentamente.

-Pobre, pobre, pobre- Su voz sonaba con sarcasmo mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios, se quedó mirando aquella mujer, escuchando sus lamentos, pidiéndole a Dios que le quitara el dolor, sufría tanto.

\- ¿Acaso no vas a ayudarla?- Salió de sus labios, aun sabiendo cual era la respuesta, saco su mano del charco y de nuevo salpico la imagen con sangre, saliendo otro demonio y susurrándole a la mujer que agonizaba.

" _Pobre pequeña, sabes que él no te va ayudar con el dolor, mírate si ni te salvo de ese hombre, ¿porque habrías de seguirlo?, ¿porque habrías de amarlo?, ¿Qué te ha dado en estos momentos?, aquí morirás sola, sin ni una alma que te ayude. Maldícelo al que tanto creías que te amaba, Maldícelo y abraza al único que te vengara, tu sabes a quien, solo tienes que decir su nombre."_

De tantas lágrimas derramadas, su expresión cambio, ¿era odio?, ¿era rencor?

-En su último aliento ¿A quién crees que querrá?-

No había ninguna respuesta, ¿acaso su voz ya salió de su mente?, sonrió, le encantaba esos momentos muchas veces le había ganado, saboreaba tanto cuando sus lindos humanos lo deseaban a él, siguió mirando a la mujer.

" _Tanto dolor tienes ¿no es así?, el dejo que te lastimaran, tú la fiel cristiana que iba todos los días a la iglesia, que hacia todas las noches y mañanas oraciones, la que le sonreía y ahora mírate, no gozaste de ningún privilegio ante él, no te miro con misericordia, dejo que un hombre desconocido te quitara lo que tanto habías guardado, lo que te habían enseñado que Dios amaba, tu pureza… ¿Dónde está ahora qué pides su ayuda?, en cambio sabes quién vendrá a ti rápido, sabes que el jamás dejara a ese hombre impune… Pequeña solo di su nombre y tu venganza será concedida."_

-Ya falta poco, no te sientes emocionado, me gustan estos momentos, ella sangrando, maldiciéndote y yo su protector vengándola y quedándome con su alma-

 _-El alma siempre me ha pertenecido a mí._

-De acuerdo, pero su espíritu no, pero… mira ya ha terminado, una palabra bastara para saber a quién pertenece.

La mujer miro al demonio, ese ende que acariciaba su cabello, mientras sus palabras tenían la malicia, el veneno, ella estiro su mano acariciando su mejilla con una sonrisa y su último aliento dijo – Escojo a mi Dios, siempre ha sido a él- Y murió, el demonio que estaba con ella se enojó tanto que pateaba a ese cuerpo inerte, mientras decía.

" _Eres una maldita perra, por eso te paso eso, por tonta y confiada, estúpida quien estuvo contigo hasta la muerte y así me pagas, crees que él te va a tratar bien"_ ceso los golpes y se puso arriba del cuerpo, lo lamia y le decía _"nosotros te íbamos a tratar como una reina, íbamos a tomarte una y otra vez, no es eso lo que querías, no es eso lo que le pedias a ese bastardo"_

De repente y solo para vista de ellos, una luz brillante llego al cuerpo, de ello salieron dos ángeles, sacaron su espada, mientras el demonio aun sin darse cuenta, seguía jugando con el cuerpo de la chica.

\- Me hablas de justicia si tu envías a dos ángeles por ella, no crees que no es justo cuando yo solo envié a uno, pero no te preocupes no te guardo rencor, te parece si jugamos un rato, tómalo como tiempo padre e hijo, he estado muy solito desde que papi me dejo a cargo del trabajo sucio-

Salpico de nuevo la imagen con su sangre, saliendo tres demonios, dirigiéndose hacia el cuerpo de la mujer.

 _-Déjalos ir, me ha elegido a mí, el hecho de que mandes a tus demonios y peleen no cambiara las cosas_.

-¿Quien dijo que pelearían ellos?- Metió de nuevo la mano al charco de sangre y los demonios que había enviado tomaron el cuerpo de tres personas cercanas al lugar.

-Ellos pelearan- Sabia que los ángeles no pelearían con los humanos, los amaban tanto.

-Bueno no tanto como pelear- Saco su mano de nuevo, miro como la sangre escurría por su mano

-Este color, recuerdo que así eran mis labios o era mi armadura, cuando intento recordar cómo era mi aspecto es borroso e incierto, pero tú me has quitado eso y por eso sufrirás-

Los tres humanos se pusieron enfrente de los ángeles y cada uno, con una arma distinta se la acercaron a cada parte de su cuerpo: En su cabeza, otra persona en su pecho cerca del corazón y la ultima en su abdomen, mientras decían en unísono _"Deja que te matemos lindo ángel, deja que tu sangre se derrame en mis manos"_

-¿Qué crees que hagan tus ángeles? Mi señor, ¿los mataran? o derramaran su sangre.

 _-Tú sabes que pasara, déjalos ir Lucifer._

-¡Deja de decirme Lucifer!, Soy satanás, el diablo, el príncipe de la oscuridad, soy tu peor pesadilla padre, soy lo que le cuentan a los niños y crecen temiéndome, pero invocándome, soy lo que nadie quiere ver, pero mueren de curiosidad por saber la verdad, eso es lo que soy, eso es lo que tu creaste y eme aquí cumpliendo con mi palabra, algún día este mundo que tanto amas se volverá el infierno que siempre he deseado y tu Mi señor, tendrás que tomar la decisión de matarlos a todos, como aquella vez, aun lo recuerdas, los gritos de las personas, como no tuviste piedad por los niños, como llenaste todo de agua, ahogando hasta la última alma o la ciudad de Sodoma y Gomorra-

Acerco su mano a su lengua y lamia la sangre-Disfrute tanto esos momentos, donde su propio padre amoroso los mataba, ¿Dónde quedaba la misericordia?, tanto amor que decías tenerles que sin dudarlo y con un chasquido los mataste, gracias a ti, mi reino se llenó de festejo y cada alma, cada espíritu mis demonios los saborearon y aun los siguen saboreando, no sientes dolor por todos los que están aquí padre-

Hubo un gran silencio, empezó a impacientarse a la contestación de su señor, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, por aburrimiento tal vez, la escena que tenía en el charco, pareciera como si había puesto pausa, miro las paredes, una de ellas había un espejo enorme, las demás habían millones de caras incrustadas, haciendo muecas de dolor, todas ellas, miro el techo solo había oscuridad, miro mas allá, donde el hombre vivía, podía ver a la gente caminando, pero quería ver más allá, no a la gente quería ver el cielo, pero todo comenzó a verse rojo, eran sus ojos que comenzaban a sangrar- Nunca más me dejaras ver el cielo, ni volar hacia el ¿verdad?- metió la mano al charco de sangre e hizo que los humanos que estaban poseídos trataran de suicidarse.

Pero todo fue en vano, los ángeles con rapidez mataron al demonio que estaba cerca de la mujer que murió y con un aleteo sacaron a los demonios de los cuerpos de los humanos y los mataron, al mirar la escena se carcajeo.

-Que lastima termino tan rápido, ¡oh! pero mira que hay ahí, no sacaron a uno- movió de nuevo su mano y el que tenía el cuchillo en el estómago grito por última vez...

" _Deja que te matemos lindo ángel, deja que tu sangre se derrame en mis manos"_

Cuando los ángeles iban a aletear otra vez, este fue más rápido y se abrió el estómago, provocando así la salida de sus intestinos y sangre, acto seguido murió. La gente comenzó a caminar hacia ese lugar, los ángeles sabían que no tendrían mucho tiempo, así que tomaron el alma y espíritu de la mujer, la escoltaron llevándola hacia el cielo.

El solo podía salir según el acuerdo cuando se tenía que llevar el espíritu de la persona, pero eso tomaba tan poco tiempo. Llego y vio el cuerpo inerte del humano que uso, lo pateo dos veces y después se acercó a su boca, besándolo succionando el espíritu, llevándolo a su reino. De camino al infierno, la voz le hablo.

- _¿Era necesario?_

-Como está tu nueva inquilina, al menos te está reprochando tu falta de apoyo, la negación a que no sintiera dolor.

 _-Sabes muy bien, que ellos olvidan todo, llegan sin recordar su vida en la tierra._

-Muy conveniente para ti ¿no crees mi señor?

 _-No lo es, ellos tiene opciones como todos en este mundo, se convertirán en ángeles, se quedaran aquí o si quieren volverán a nacer, lo sabes muy bien._

\- Opciones, opciones, opciones- Abrió la boca tan grande que el espíritu del hombre comenzó a salir de él, aun no recobraba el sentido aquel hombre, así que opto por arrastrarlo de la corbata –Muy bien bastardo, jugaremos mucho contigo, la carne nueva siempre es bienvenida a mi morada, te contare como tu Dios no te salvo.

 _-No había salvación para él, los ángeles si había expulsado al demonio de su cuerpo, pero al último momento él te nombro e invocando de nuevo al demonio que entrara con él; Él ya había decidido a donde ir._

De repente se paró, dejo el espíritu del hombre en el suelo, miro a su alrededor viendo como los demonios se acercaban poco a poco, saboreando, gritando de júbilo camino hacia la puerta más grande y haciendo un ademan con su mano les indico que prosiguieran, abrió la puerta y entro, de nuevo estaba en la habitación de hace unas horas, cuando cerro de repente escucho el grito del humano, eso era música para sus oídos.

Se sentó y miro de nuevo el charco, veía como la gente hacia sus propias conjeturas-Humanos tan idiotas- en las noticias decían que el hombre había violado a la mujer y que después se suicidó.

-Tan imbéciles los hiciste- lo decía mientras veía sus garras.-Si quieres otra vez matarlos, no tengo problema, se lo merecen.

 _-Hice un pacto no volvería a exterminar a todos los seres vivos con aguas de diluvio, ni habría más diluvio para destruir la tierra._

-Es verdad no será por agua vas a destruir la tierra, pero con fuego, me encanta estaré en primera fila, será el mejor regalo que me des padre.

 _-No pasara, creo en ellos._

-Te demostrare que ellos no valen nada, serán más personas que vendrán a mí.

- _No se trata de una competencia._

-Tal vez para ti no, pero para mí, el verte derrotado será mi mayor regalo, dale mis saludos a Gabriel, dile que pronto mis demonios lucharan con él y esta vez ellos ganaran, les tengo reservados a mis ex hermanos muchas sorpresas.

- _Lucifer no tiene que ser así._

-Sabes padre, lo mejor de estar aquí- Comenzó a mover su mano, moviendo el espejo y poniéndolo en el techo- Es que tengo el poder que tus dejes de verme y oírme- expandiendo el espejo, lo volteo hacia el techo, haciendo una contra imagen y lo dejo ahí-Al menos un tiempo.- No escucho más la voz, se paró y miro en una pared las caras de los humanos.-Nunca he entendido ese amor por ustedes, no valen nada, no son nada, porque él siempre los ha amado- Apretando la cara de aquel hombre-Pero yo lo hare sufrir, lo hare decepcionarse de ustedes, lo hare derramar lágrimas de sangre.

Y luego pensó lo que un día dijo en su corazón _:_

" _Al cielo subiré, por encima de las estrellas de Dios alzaré mi trono, y me sentaré en el Monte de la Reunión en el extremo Norte. Subiré a las alturas del nublado, y seré como el Altísimo."_

-Algún día reinare todo, el cielo, la tierra y el infierno. Solo espera y veras.

En lo alto del cielo un ángel arrodillado y mirando al suelo hablaba.

-Padre, ¿porque ha dejado que le hable así?, ¿porque ha dejado que lo trate así?, no tiene ni el derecho a llamarte Padre, permítame llevarme a los mejores ángeles y así terminar con esto.

Con voz calmada y bondadosa, mirando con tanto amor aquel ángel le contesto.

 _-Hasta la oveja más descarriada la veré._

-Pero Padre…

 _-No Gabriel, se tu amor por mí, todo a su tiempo, todo a su momento y aun no lo son._

-Como usted diga mi Padre- se inclinó en señal de respeto y acto seguido se fue.

Mientras volaba, Gabriel recordó como vio a su Padre el día que Lucifer fue lanzado al infierno, con la voz apagada, decepcionada y llena de dolor había dicho.

" _Eras el sello de una obra maestra, lleno de sabiduría, acabado en belleza. En Edén estabas, en el jardín de Dios. Toda suerte de piedras preciosas formaban tu manto: rubí, topacio, diamante, crisólito, piedra de ónice, jaspe, zafiro, malaquita, esmeralda; en oro estaban labrados los aretes y pinjantes que llevabas, aderezados desde el día de tu creación. Querubín protector de alas desplegadas te había hecho yo, estabas en el monte santo de Dios, caminabas entre piedras de fuego. Fuiste perfecto en su conducta desde el día de tu creación, hasta el día en que se halló en ti iniquidad. Por la amplitud de tu comercio se ha llenado tu interior de violencia, y has pecado. Y yo te he degradado del monte de Dios, y te he eliminado, querubín protector, de en medio de las piedras de fuego. Tu corazón se ha pagado de tu belleza, has corrompido tu sabiduría por causa de tu esplendor. Yo te he precipitado en tierra, te he expuesto como espectáculo a los reyes. Por la multitud de tus culpas por la inmoralidad de tu comercio, has profanado tus santuarios. Y yo he sacado de ti mismo el fuego que te ha devorado; te he reducido a ceniza sobre la tierra, a los ojos de todos los que te miraban. Todos los pueblos que te conocían están pasmados por ti. Eres un objeto de espanto, y has desaparecido para siempre"_

 _FIN._

 _Citas:_

*El "alma" y el "espíritu" son similares en la manera en la cual son usadas en la vida espiritual del creyente. Son diferentes en sus referencias. El "alma" es la visión horizontal del hombre con el mundo. El "espíritu" es la visión vertical del hombre con Dios. Es importante entender que ambos se refieren a la parte inmaterial del hombre, pero sólo el "espíritu" se refiere al caminar del hombre con Dios. El "alma" se refiere al caminar del hombre en el mundo, ambos material e inmaterial.

* Lucifer" (Luzbel) significa "Portador de luz"

*Desde que se puso en contra de Dios, su nombre fue cambiado a Satán (adversario).

* Sodoma y Gomorra y las ciudades vecinas, las cuales de la misma manera que aquellos habiendo fornicado e ido en pos de vicios en contra de la naturaleza, fueron puestas por ejemplo, sufriendo castigo de fuego eterno.

*El Diluvio (Arca de Noé): Dijo Dios a Noé y a sus hijos: Yo establezco mi pacto con vosotros, y con vuestros descendientes después de vosotros; con todo ser viviente que está con vosotros: aves, animales y toda bestia de la tierra que está con vosotros, desde todos los que salieron del arca hasta todo animal de la tierra. Estableceré mi pacto con vosotros, y no volveré a exterminar a todos los seres vivos con aguas de diluvio, ni habrá más diluvio para destruir la tierra.

-Sin embargo, cuando las cosas vuelvan a ser similares a los días de Noé (Mateo 24:37), Dios va a destruir la tierra - pero por el fuego, no por las inundaciones.


End file.
